Abstract The Administration of the U19 will build on strategies learned and used over the last 15 years of management of numerous interdisciplinary centers, program projects, consortia, and public/private research collaborations. The greatest strength of our interdisciplinary resource program is a highly experienced and diverse team of investigators who have worked together productively for a very long time. Our program is highly focused on the development and application of state-of-the-art technology. Our resource leverages a unique group of individuals who are in a strong position to bring these technologies forward into a series of deliverables to make a translational impact to monitor Alzheimer's disease progression and/or response to treatment. We will continue to use the administrative capabilities we have learned and put in place over the last 15 years to ensure an effective and functioning resource for the scientific community.